We Can Work It Out
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: Third form Two of Us. House and Wilson go to California, a mediCAL CASE AND JULLIE SECRET


**Title; We Can Work it Out, House MD fan fiction**

Rating: T

Paring: G. House and J. Wilson (Established relationship)

Disclaimer: **Not mine** and I am changing House's nickname at least to Wilson as Rory and not Greg also in this story, Wilson is gay. House is bi. I am altering House's and Wilson's ages in this AU, House is 48 and Wilson is 44 'OOC'

Timeline and summary, Two of Us verse : the year was 2011, Nine months since beautiful Boys. Cameron and Chase had a kid with some issues Dr. Martha Masters, Chi Park, Jessica Adams become the new fellows. Wilson's first ex wife Dr. Samantha Carr works at PPTH. Wilson finds out he had a daughter with Julie that she and her current husband abused. Little bit of Cameron and Chase, and Blythe and Arthur, the boys and House on Ellen.

 ** _Lennon, Dylan, Arthur, Nicholas and Madison are mine_** **. But House, Wilson, Cuddy, Chase, Cameron, Kuttner, Hadley, Park, Adams, Masters, Blythe House and Sam Carr, are the creation of David Shore and Bad Hat Harry Productions.**

Chapter one - Ellen

H/W

It was three months since the trial of William Philips were in the man was prosecuted for murder, House was invited to many interviews including, 60 minutes and Dateline. One day his phone rang. 'Hello, is this Doctor Gregory House?'

'Yes this is he'

'We want to invite you to come to the Ellen Show'

'Oh, I would like to come but can I talk to my husband first.' House was genuine when he said that he wanted to come, He is a fan of Ellen the sitcom. 'Here is the thing, if he agreed I come can you booked my boys too.'

The woman sighed, but said nothing.

'They are musical prodigies, go to GH6-11-63 on youtube, you can see them play piano.'

'Okay' the woman told him, then the woman voiced 'Wow' They are really good. How old are them?

'2 year and a half months.'

'Wow, Dr. House, I'll talk to the producers, okay'

'Thank you'

House hang up the phone he went to Wilson's office, Wilson was with a patient. House sat in his sofa and waited, after the patient went out House and Wilson talk 'Listen Jamie, you want to visit your parents in California?'

'W…what?, I bet there is a call from some TV show?' House really enjoyed the TV appearances, as much to Wilson surprise.

'Yup' Its Ellen.' at that point Chase entered the room, 'House, there is a producer from the Ellen Show calling you.

'Okay, gotta go' he told Wilson. Gotta see what they want.

At his office, House was talking to the producers when Wilson got in the office 'we can come'

'Who are WE talking about?'

'Me, you and the boys, duh'

Why?

'I told them about the boys mad piano skills. House added when Wilson gave him the dirty look. 'Look, I think that this will be good for them'.

'Okay, When are we leaving?, one thing though. Can we bring Sherlock' Sherlock is their dog, the gift to their sons on their second birthday. Sherlock is a yellow pug.

'I do not know' House replied.' Wilson, we have two toddlers in the plane. 'Are you sure you want to bring Sherlock?'

'Yes, I do besides the boys will be trilled to be in an airplane with Sherlock'

'Okay! And then as they sat there House's office phone rang.'

'hello Dr. Greg House, this is the Ellen producers, Can you come in 3 weeks Tuesday?'

'Yup. I need to talk to my supervisor first, clear my schedule with them.'

'Okay, thank you.'

House came into Cuddy's office with his sign paperwork from Human Resources. House barge in to her office without preamble said, 'We need a vacation in two weeks, Wilson has a family reunion.

'House, I talked with Wilson and there is no family reunion but you are going to a taping of Ellen. House rolled his eyes, Cuddy sighed. 'We here are very proud of you, Dr. House, no need to lie to us'.

'Oh!' House said. 'He told you.'

'Yep, he did, House.' Cuddy sighed. 'You know that day Princeton Plansborro will be watching you. House rolled his eyes again.

HW

House, Wilson, their sons and their dog boarded a flight to San Fransisco one week before the interview with Ellen, they wanted to see Wilson's parents in Mountain View, the house is not the house that Wilson grew up in. He grew up in Orange County California in a big two story home. His father was a successful attorney, his mother is a housewife. When his father retired his mother and he move Orange county to San Fransisco. Wilson is one of four siblings DJ, himself, Jacklyn and Jacob. When Jake despaired James was in medical school.

They hadn't seen Jake in 21 years. When Wilson knock at the door to his parents house Jake was 18 in his first year of college in Princeton University when He run a way. 'Mom, dad!' Wilson greets his parents. He hug them. House shook his in-laws hands. There sons eyed at the baby grand piano seating on the living room. 'I will get them, okay' House told Wilson.

'They sat in the living room listening to House play Chopin. When the boys got a win of the piano House sat Dylan in the piano. He played minuet in g major by JS Bach after that Lennon played another Bach minuet this time in g minor. The adults all gave them a standing ovation.

'Gregory, they are so good, wow' George said.

'i am very proud of them.'

'Dad, they will be playing on The Ellen Show, next weekend with Rory. Wilson said beaming that at his children.

'Oh' George said.

'Dad, Papa, can we go swim' Lennon said looking at the pool outside their grandparents house.

'Swimming, swimming, swimming' the boys chanted in unison. 'We want to go swimming'.

'Maybe tomorrow?' House said smiling at their sons.

HW

The next morning House and Wilson and their sons are the backyard of Wilson's parents house. 'My leg hurts like a bitch today, you know, I can't go swimming with them.' Wilson look at him concern, at least he is being honest with me. Wilson thought. 'I will just be at the piano bench, will just play.

Okay. Wilson replied

When Wilson got back with his sons inside after two hours of swimming, his mother was massaging House's right thigh. 'Umm….. Jamie, what happened with his leg?' Carmela notice the cane all the time when they visits but he did not care to ask his son or his son in law about it.

'He had an infarction nine years ago.' Wilson said at this point his sons saw their papa in that state, Wilson was left fending for his partner in pain like when they first date. When he step on House's right thigh during a make out session. 'Rory, You Okay? Nothing, House is at a ten on the pain scale. When House was lucid enough to talk to Wilson, His first question was 'Did our sons see?'

Wilson's heart lurch forward in horror in House's face, 'yeah, they did see it but will get over it. You know?

House's face lurch like James' earlier. 'Okay, I get it.'

H/W

The rest of the week with Wilson's folks pass uneventful. On Sunday they were boarding a flight going to LAX, saying goodbye to the Wilson's. While the boys were in the back seat sleeping Wilson starred a conversation. 'You know, Wilson said. They aren't that good to the community, When Jackie came out to them, they kick her out for two weeks.

'Wow, people can be really dense. House replied. What happened to her, when she came out?'

'No she didn't tell them, they found out'

'What? As in they—'

'You met Anna her partner?' House nodded in the affirmative. 'She and Jaxx had been dating for about 22 years on and off. When we were younger Jaxx is always the tomboy, understandable because in a home of three brothers but she and Anna were close. Mom saw them kissing outside in the yard, and she told dad.'

'Wow'. House replied a gape. 'Thats not nice of them.'

Yeah, I know.

'Yeah, anyway, James, so why are they so accepting of our relationship?'

'Yeah, funny you asked? They accepted the boys, because we use Jaxx's eggs'.

'SO there you go, they accepted us because we had grandkids. Wow!

'I know.' Wilson replied.

The family gotten to the airport moving to Los Angeles with no much as a fuss from their sons. But House is worried about they bring their sons passport. He knew that he really should have worried because his children were his, and Wilson's. But How will he. Unless the government deem them unfit as parents. How can we be we are both DOCTORS, for crying out loud. and We love our kids to death. Plus, there are plenty of studies about gays and lesbians parenting.

'Rory, What are you thinking about?' Wilson asked resting his shoulders on House's arm.

'The usual stuff' he said erasing any worry on his voice.

'Like what?' Wilson asked.

'No! Jamie, Please Drop it!'

'Okay, for now!'

H/W

They gotten to LAX at around 5PM an hour and half since they left later. They were all exosted, after a half hour the family got to sleep. The time change and the weeks events. And Happy to be in California. "Disney land' as they were driving from the hotel to Studio City where Ellen was film their their appearance. The boys had the of time lives in studio city. When they got there however Dylan and Lennon started to freak out a little bit. So House talk to his two year olds 'I want you boys to be good!' House said lovingly enough that they did not see that House is being firm about it.

Wilson was there with his partner, on the day their sons will be on national tv. He does not know how he'll feel about the attention his sons will receive but he understood why House wanted to meet the talk show host but why involve their kids? Because House believe being open to the world to about sons can help a kid who is LGBTQ. And maybe he is right. And especially after the trial he vowed to let the world know about their family. Before the ordeal with Philips, House was a very private man, in fact before they gotten together and after the infarction he was the only person to enter House's space. But now, he is friends with everybody in his team, Cuddy and Cameron. He calls his team by their first names a lot. He is opening up to the world. Wilson sighed. He really had change. Granting House is still House, he is still sarcastic, stubborn and SOB, that Wilson fell in love with all those years ago in a bar in New Orleans.

House was so much exited to meet with the talk show host because he is a fan of her sitcom before that. When it was the time to say hello to the talk show host he was relax. The shows producers asked him what he can do for them. He said money will be a violation of his contract instead to give the money for the Diagnostic team at the hospital. Ellen agreed with that with the agreement. The show give the diagnostics department fifty thousand dollars. And Ellen match that amount in private.

They talk about John House's actions towards him. The infarction and the trial his relationship with Wilson, he didn't mention Wilson's name because Wilson asked him not to, because a couple of his patients were religious. But its an agreement between himself and House, to not speak about him. House use the term my partner or my husband to refer to James. The camera never pang to Wilson.

The boys played good, really good. They are so good that the audience gave them a standing ovation. Wilson was seated behind the camera. Ellen gave them Finding Nemo toys and all sorts of gifts. For House this Is what family is about.

Ellen gave them a hug afterward and told them that the boys are welcome when ever they wanna come. When The talk show host ask him the question the prosecutor asked him at their New York Apartment, on thanksgiving "Are you happy that he is not your father?" Ellen asks House.

He answered the same "Yes, I am glad' With no hint of sarcasm in his voice. 'But a kid shouldn't grow up in that environment.'

After the interview House and his family gone to back up north to San Fransisco for the reminder of the week. House and Wilson played with their sons. This is an experience to remember. On Saturday afternoon they gotten back to New Jersey to their reality.

End of Chapter One

Chapter two- Chasing Zebras

Disclaimer: i am not a doctor all I know came from the NET. I am repeating **_Maternity, this is inspired by that._**

H/W

When they got back to Princeton from San Fransisco, the family went to a nearest grocery store to buy food. When they saw Dr. Samantha Carr-Jackson and her 8 year old girl. Wilson spotted her first and try to duck Into House's back like a kid who saw his teacher at the mall. When their sons saw this action from their father, 'What are you hiding, Daddy?' Dylan asked and Lennon assets the situation for a moment.

'Better yet to asked, the question is Who?' House replied with sarcasm in his voice.

Then Sam saw him. 'Hello, James!' Sam exclaim. 'Nice to see you again.'

Wilson sighed annoyed that she show up in his happy life with House and their boys 'Hello, Sam! Wilson said with a plastic tone, How are you?

'I am fine, listen Sam, My family is waiting for me there' Wilson looked at House and their sons.

'Lets get food some time, James. Sam look at him and shrug. 'And is that Gregory House?

'Yes, that's my husband Dr. Gregory House.' Wilson sighed in frustration He doesn't want to talk to her.

'You are gay?'

'Yes, I am, I am out and proud, even at work, we have been together for 5 years married for 3 of them'.

Sam was shock at this recent development for his ex husband 'look, James, good, I want to say that Dr. Cuddy offered me a job at PPTH.'

'Sam, I don't care if you take the job or not if that is what you want. Okay!'

'Listen James, I did not come back to get you back if that what your asking me I have a family myself, hence her. This is Kennedy she is eight years old, I have been married for 10 years,'

'Sorry, let's get lunch together and catch up' He hug Sam.

H/W

Dr. Alison Cameron is holding Nicholas her son when her husband Dr. Robert Chase came in the front door, its been 3 months since Nic was born. They were readying themselves for Nicholas' baptism. Cameron was reluctant to baptist their son because she is a non believer. But Chase wanted there kid to experience these faith and traditions. So Cameron agreed.

"Robbie. Is House and Wilson coming?" Cameron said she did not believe that House and Wilson was coming even if they said yes to be Nic's godparents because they just got back from a two week vacation.

"Yes, They are coming 'They got back today, I saw them at Target'

'Yeah, they are.' This statement makes Cameron extremely happy, she still has a huge crush on her mentor Gregory House but seeing him with Wilson and how they love each other was a treat, she wanted him to be happy.

H/W

Sunday morning House and Wilson were readying to go to Church were Nicholas was being baptist. House did this as a favor to Cameron and Chase. He considered them his friends now, he is no longer alone. This is the proof of it. When they got to the Church. House was wearing a navy blue shirt and slim fit jeans and white air force 1's. Wilson on the other hand was wearing sky blue shirt and tan pants and leather shoes. All though House still looked as if he upgraded his outfit, When they first got together Wilson iron his clothes, so he iron House's too.

'Hi Alison, Robbie, where is the kid?. House asked.

'Hi, there with Cuddy.' Cameron said

House limps to Cuddy and Nicholas. 'Hi Kid, you look like your mom..' House said smirking.

Nick Stares at him, he gots Alison's eyes and Robbie's face. He looks so good, ' so pretty'.

The ceremony came and went without any fuss. After the service they eat at a nice Italian restaurant. Then House and Wilson left.

H/W

The week after the baptismal ceremony Cameron got back to work after almost four months of maternity leave. She is very happy to come back to work She left her son at the hospital daycare like what everybody in the hospital does. Three days at the daycare Nick starting to get sick, As a doctor she knew that her kid will be fine but as a parent she is worried. At ten at night, Cameron look worried about Nick having a fever of 101.2.

'Robbie, Nicholas is sick!, We need to go to the E.R. He is sizzling, Damm it Chase, Your kid.

'Okay' They got the to PPTH's E.R. five minuets later. Because both diagnostics team has no case at the moment all the members of the team were there except for House. House is at home with his family.

Kuttner spotted them first. 'What happened?'

'We don't know.' Cameron and Chase said in unison. 'It started yesterday morning he started to have a problem with feeding, then this evening he started running a fever.'

H/W

At five the next day House was awaken by the beeping of his pager on his bedside table. Wilson was a sleep next to him. He check his beeper it's said 911. He called Kuttner.

Kuttner answered on the first ring. He didn't bother with a preamble 'House, four stuff member's kids are in the hospital including Nicholas Chase.'

With the name of his godson, House startled awake 'Okay, Kuttner. I'll be there, bye.'

House then wake Wilson up 'Jamie, hon I am needed at the hospital, You got to wake up.'

'Rory, What's up?'

'There is an emergency.'

'i am coming with you.'

'No your not, the boys they can't, I Think there is an epidemic at the hospital'

'i will see you later, I am taking the bike'

'Wilson does not want him to take his bike because he might have an accident'. Rory, wait?

'What? House Replied annoyed

'We will be meting Samantha at 6:30 tonight Are we still up?'

'Yes, maybe, I don't know.'

'Okay, I will see you later at work.'

H/W

House did not bother with kissing his sons instead he got to work. When he reach the hospital at 5:30 he went straight, to his office. Dr. Hadley was seated with her laptop.

'Good morning, House!'

'Morning, Remy, Can you tell me about the case?'

'Yes, the case there are seven kids now admitted today, with the same symptoms fever and a lack of appetite.'

'Okay, you test for infections, huh?'

'Their white count is thru the roof.'

'Call Kuttner and Chase's team' House said.'We need to find this bug.'

At 6:00 House's phone rang, It's Wilson. 'Hi Jamie!' House said brightly When he heard a laugh at the other end.'Who is this is this Lennon or Dylan?…'Okay you're Lennon…. No you can't come…Can I speak to Daddy…. Wilson, we have a problem at the hospital…. The kids at the daycare are all sick, I think the cancer ward too. Come here now…. I need you…..i am thinking MERSA….. drop them at Baker with mom…. Love you too. House hung up the phone and got to Nick's room. He called Cuddy when Cuddy's phone hit voice mail.

Hello, Lisa….Its Greg. We have a problem, The hospital infected with a is bug I am thinking MERSA But its to obvious for my liking.

5 minutes later, He was talking to Cuddy. While walking to Nick's room. 'Hi LIsa, I know… Come here I need you to approve a test.' He got to Nick's room

'How is he? He asked Cameron

'Hanging in there' Cameron said.

'I am so sorry, Allison, that Nick is sick.' He is as sorry as he can be.

'Thank you, Greg!' Allison said.

H/W

Cuddy arrive at House's office at 6:45 AM. When she did not see House and saw Masters instead inside the original diagnostics conference room. Dr. Masters, where is Dr. House? She asked

'He is with Dr. Cameron, her son was brought last night at ten.'

She got to Nicholas's private room, When she saw House and Cameron talking about the symptoms. 'Dr. House, do you have a minute?' Cuddy called.

'Yes'

'What on earth is going on?' Cuddy asked while walking with House.

'I don't know, like I said I think its MERSA but I don't know for sure.' House said, there are 7 kids brought to the ER today, by doctors. Plus the Cancer ward,10 Cancer patients.

'Wow, Greg. We have a big problem'

'Yes, and Lisa, we need to call our lawyer'

'What?

'Remember six, seven years ago?' House said growing inpatient.

'the case of 5 babies'

House nodded

'You want to pull that stunt again?' Cuddy sighed in exasperation. House, It won't work, this people know each other plus they are all doctors.

'We need to do something and fast because children are dying, Lisa.' House said almost yelling.

'Greg!, House! Please' Cuddy said stun.

H/W

At 8:15, Wilson's drive from their Condo to the hospital was a peaceful enough that he drove to Baker Street to drop off the boys. He smile to himself. When he drop the boys off, his mother in law was there ready for them. 'Gregory, is fine, Blythe, its just we can't go to the hospital'. He assured her. Blythe, we might not be back to night okay'

'Okay.' Blythe said

H/W

When Wilson got to his office the diagnostics conference room was busy, He heard Cuddy's hills click clacking. she entered with a curt 'come in'.

'Yes'

'We have a problem, James, I am going to shot down the hospital temporality, Will be calling the CDC and Greg, wants to pull a stunt.'

'What stunt?'

'You remember the 5 babies, with the anti-biotic?'

'Yes'

'He wants to experiment with the kids'

'How many kids are they?'

'At least 20'

'i check on two of my patients, they are sick, with fever' Wilson said and when his pager rang he look at it '911, 'got to go'

He ran to the patients room Karl Anderson 17 year old with Chronic Lymphosidic Leukaemia. who was currently in chemotherapy but he can't save him. He had a brother that went to the day care to play despite non of his parents are doctors or working at the hospital. Because the daycare, is opened for all.

H/W

At 12 in the afternoon, House was inside his office with all of the diagnostic departments fellows when Wilson came.

House asked Wilson at 10 to get the parents to sign off for the autopsy. But they are some sort of Christian, that does not believe in Autopsy. The spouses fight about it.

'Dr. Wilson,' House said in a very condescending tone. 'We can't autopsy living people he died first so….' We needed them to sign off on the autopsy.

'House, We can't do that'.

'Hell yes, we can! you just need to play off their guilt. Because if you did not autopsy him 15 kids will die in hours, I have patients that can be save.' If I did not solve this case Chase and Cameron's kid will die. Have you seen Nick lately, huh? Have you even visit them, Cameron is crying her eyes out, and I can't see a friend like that, Jamie. So pick your choice who will you choose a dead patient or a friend's kid?

Wilson wince at the mention of Nick's name. 'Is this what this is, Gregory. Huh. ' Wilson was impress with House's outburst. He really had change.

'Sorry, Jamie, I am talking them into saving 15 kids' With that House limps out the room.

H/W

House got inside Wilson's patients room, When he saw the patients family. Without preamble said 'I need to autopsy your kid's body.' Continuing with a frown with the parents glare. 'I know how much your feeling, I am parent a my self and if for god sakes my sons have a crisis like yours have and died I don't know how I am going to feel about that.'And if I have the power to save other children then…..House's voice trail off.

'Okay' the father spoke first.

'Thank you very much.' House said extremely and genuinely grateful.

H/W

House conducts the autopsy himself, when he saw Pulmonary edema on the lungs he all ready know what's up with 21 kids and that this is not good. He paged all of the diagnostics department team, including Chase that search the daycare for rats.

It is after three in the afternoon when Wilson was waiting for House to emerge from the morgue. Looking defeated. 'What happened, what did you found?.'

'Pulmonary Edema'

'You mean Pneumonia?'

'YES, But it's not just its Hantavirus.'

'Damm!' Wilson look at House. 'So we can't do anything for it.'

'Yes'

'Your dead on your feet, Rory, you need to sleep, I am going to call Samantha.'

'No!' 'I am going an the on call room to rest.'

Wilson let House in the on call room.

H/W

After he woke up House went to Nick's room, Cameron was there as well as Chase. And they were crying, as in they were.

'I just want to check in.' House said with a sad feeling awkward and self conscious. 'I am sorry that we can't help you. As you both know Hantavirus does that because it is viral we can't treat it we do supportive care.

'Yeah I know that' Chase said.

'Thank you, House.' Cameron and Chase both said in unison.

'His condition is not deteriorating so I really wish that he can pull out of this mess.' House stated.

Just five patients survive Hantavirus Including Nicholas Cameron-Chase. House is extremely happy about having diagnose and treated Nick successfully. Cameron thank him of course House does not believe in platitude so he ignored it.

Chapter 3 Madison Jane Wilson

AN: I don't know a thing about NJ adoption process so please

A week after the fiasco of the case House and Wilson were at home when a someone buzz their front door bell. They didn't want visitors at the moment but House knew that this is important. Wilson sent them in, When he saw his ex wife holding a kid Wilson knows who it is, her hair was a straight dark brown, her eyes were just like his. 'Hi' Julie said. Listen can we come in?'

'Umm….I guess'

When the mother and daughter came in they were shock at House's and Wilson's condo. 'Jamie, what the heck!

'Hi, Greg'

'Hi, Julie!' House said looking puzzled at the site of the little girl. 'How are you?'

'Who is that?' Dylan who was seated on the sofa on the living room when he saw her sister. 'Is she family?'' Lennon steps into the entry way and observe the situation. Then he turn to Dylan.

When Wilson saw the confuse gaze of his sons as they turn to look at his daughter he will definitely be honest to them, he shrug 'Maybe?'

'Daddy, What you mean?' Lennon asked.

'I. don't. know.' House added to the awkward conversation. Sure he knew 98 percent that the girl was Wilson's but Lennon and Dylan don't need awkwardness right now.

Wilson asked his sons to play in their room, when they were in their room and the door is shot he look down to Julie who is seated a sofa in the living room. 'Umm….She have Leukaemia, James'

'And she needed bone marrow transplant.' Wilson said. And there's no match in your family.

'Yes!' Mom died when I was five and father died when I was seven, remember, She is four and she needs you, James.'

'What is her name?'

'Maddison Jane Wilson.' the brown eyed girl look at her father confused.

Wilson was shock

'Julie' House said. 'Meet us at the hospital tomorrow.'

'Thank you so much, Greg!' Maddison lets go!

H/W

When Julie and Maddison left their building and the boys were sleeping, House and Wilson were talking about the girl. 'Jamie, I will say this now because I do not know how I can phrase this, I think your kid is being abuse, not by Julie but by his step father.'

'What?, oh, no, no, no! You are projecting yourself on her, Rory.' Wilson said annoyed.

'No. I am not.'

'Then a phone rang, its Wilson's. House answered frowning. 'Hello. Its House!

'its Cameron, is Wilson there?'

'Yes.

The phone switch and Wilson's voice, 'Hi, Alison?'

'Yes… Um.. James, there is a girl brought by ambulance with his mother and a black man they are both DOA. But the girl said her name is Maddie Wilson and that her father works here.'

Wilson is the only Doctor name 'Wilson' at the hospital that is daughter.

'YES.'

'Why! I did not know.'

'Me too, that is my ex wife's kid and she had AML, Julie never told me until six hours ago when they showed up at the condo, because she is having to need a bone marrow transplant.

Umm…

'Will be coming!'

'Good, She looking for Her daddy's boyfriend with the cane.'

Oh… okay…

Thanks, Alison. Bye.

H/W

When House and Wilson get to the hospital to check on Maddison, House broke the awkward silence. 'Jayme, we need to buy are SUV, but I don't want to drive a mom car.'

'First of all, we don't need to bye a car with a bigger car.

'Plus my Dodge Dynasty, I own is a hundred years old.'

They brought their sons to Baker Street, to House's surprise his Aunt Sarah was there. "Hi mom, Hi dad can we come in?"

'There is an emergency at the hospital, they will just sleep'

'Gregory, You okay?'

'I am fine, mom.'Okay, got to go.'

H/W

When they arrive at the hospital, House and Wilson went to the Emergency entry way They walk pass Cameron and Adams talking, the diagnostics department is the only department that will work from time to time at the ER, except House and Chase. When they got to Maddison's cubicle 'Hey, I want your husband?' Maddison said frowning at Wilson.

Wilson look at her surprise that her daughter is looking for House, of all people. 'Umm.. I am calling him?' He called. 'Dr. House?' Condescendingly. When House arrive at the cubicle, she look at Wilson sighed a motion for him to go away. 'Dr. House, can you keep a secret, from daddy? Will you say I wasn't lying, just listen to me.

'Yeah?' He thought, this is weird.

She began ranting about things in a near whisper 'That guy Darius, use to hit me, she use to touch me at my naughty place, you know. He would put hot sauce in my mouth while mom was eating.'

House interrupted her. 'Why are you telling me this, now?' he had an idea of why but he want to hear her say them.

'Darius told me if I tell, mom will die, He is dead so if he is dead he can't hurt me.'

'God, Maddison!' He pull her into a hug.

'Can I stay with you and your kids I won't be any bother.'

God, I was right and I don't feel a satisfaction with this knowledge. House thought to himself. 'No, you will not be, but if I were you Maddison I will tell Jamey.'

'Okay. What should I call you, Dr. House?'

'You can call me Papa, that is your daddy and the two boys you're brothers, Lennon and Dylan.

'Can you call him, Papa.' House smiled.

'Wilson! House called.

'Yes.'

'Maddison wants to speak with you.' She told Wilson what she told House.

'God', Wilson thought, House was right. it takes one to know one, was right. He is very angry at Julie for not getting his kid out of that bad situation.

H/W

Wilson got a paternity test done, and yes he is her father. House and he talk about making room for Maddison in their lives and also House's kid with Stacy. 'Why Maddie not Jake?' Wilson was asking House.

'As I told you I will be reminded by her stupidity and betrayal. So no point. Plus, we have boys, I want a girl.' Was House's words.

'True!' Wilson thought.

'I am calling Daniel, in the morning for her.

'Okay….'

H/W

House called Daniel in the morning to arrange an for him to come to New Jersey after Maddison got her treatment. Wilson was a 6/6 match for bone marrow. So Wilson did the bone marrow transplant. They had called child protective services that they are taking over with Maddie's care. House wants to adopt Maddison right away.

After three weeks of recovering House and Wilson visits Maddison everyday of that three weeks she went home with House and Wilson. 'Can we visit mom's house.' Maddison said. I want to get somethings, from there my violin.

'You play the violin?' House asked.

'Since I was two.' Maddie said.

'Your brothers play piano.' Wilson said.

They got to Julie's house, the same house that Wilson and Julie live while they were married. The house was two story with an attic for storage but its dilapidated. 'Were is your room, kiddo? House asked shock on for how his kid is suffering under the people who should love her.

'Upstairs, papa.'

'i can't go up.'

'No. You stay here.' House was shock that a almost five year old kid is a compassionate one.

Wilson accompany her upstairs. 'Maddie, Your mom and I did not work because, I love him. Sorry that very bad things happened to you.' Your safe now.

Maddison's looks him 'Its alright daddy.' I know you love him a lot.' Maddison is only five years old but she's mature for her age.

She found her violin on the top of the book shelfs. 'Can you play for me, Maddison? Wilson asked his daughter.

'Yes daddy! What do you want to hear.'

'Whatever you want to play, Maddison.' Wilson was saying to her. She played Minuet in G major by Johann Sebastian Bach.

House was seated at in the seating room when his soon to be daughter started playing. _God she is really good. Like my sons she will suited for our family._ House thought to himself. The father and daughter climb down the stairs, to see House with a genuine smile aimed at her. 'Jamie, lets get out of here.'

H/W

The next week bring adjustments. House and his family were at the mall buying stuff for Maddison's room, When Maddison saw a black man 6'3 like his stepfather's she freaks out. House, the ever observant person he is saw a twitch in Maddison's face. 'Maddison, he is dead.' House basically knelt next to Maddison. Wilson was impress, that this man Dr. Gregory House was comforting their daughter. A wave of affection crosses Wilson's heart.

'I love you, papa.' Maddison said. 'And thank you.'

House got up with a wince and they resume shopping. They got Maddison a book bag for pre school and lots of clothing, paint for the room. They gotten the girl a baby pink paint for room. House loves his life right now. This is so awesome. He thought to himself. This is the life he always wanted for himself, a spouse, kids and a dog, he had it all and he can't think of asking for more.

H/W

The next afternoon gather their family the picture, House and Wilson and their kids for the first time. In a studio, for goodness sakes. They are all wearing party clothing. House was and his sons are wearing blue shirt and a red bow tie. Wilson was wearing a pink polka dots shirt with a matching neck tie. Maddison is wearing a pink dress with a matching head dress. When the camera click the genuine happiness in House's blue eyes was a treat to see.

Three days later the pictures came Wilson put a picture in this office replacing the Vertigo poster in his office wall. House on the other hand put it on a frame in his office desk.

Every patient but seen to see the family portrait with the discomfort and when they did Wilson will drop them and assigned them to other oncologist. When Cuddy get a wind of Wilson's practice Wilson just shrug his shoulders. 'Dr. Wilson, you can't assign patients because they don't agree with your 'lifestyle'.'Cuddy reprimanded him.

'Cuddy, I gave them a choice, they need to get over the fact that House and I are in a relationship.'

'I know, nice picture by the way.'

'Thanks!"

H/W

Saturday came for House and his family Jacky came by from San Francisco with her partner Anna. 'So, Greg, When are you moving to San Francisco?'

'I don't know, as I told you, Jacky. We want to move, believe me You know Jamie here can't take it here. But as you know its not that easy to move the jobs and we have kids at least here we have rights but in California we don't. When gay marriage is legal in California.' House sighed loudly.

The next day the family went out for breakfast at I-hop. The adults were eating when Lennon and Dylan asked Jacky an awkward question, That House and Wilson side step a lot while talking about their conceptions. The question is 'Are you the donor?' The four adults almost choke on their coffee. Wilson, who was seated next to his sister sighed and answer the question curtly, with a nod.

The boys accepted the answer.

The rest of the day was relaxing, Maddison plays the violin while Lennon and Dylan played Guitar. Gregory, James and Jackie take turns with playing piano, this was really fun for all of them.

The End

The next story: Holiday with Doctors with a family


End file.
